O Estupro de Naruto
by RIPster's House
Summary: Um "estupro" ridículo. Um cara que GOSTA de ser "estuprado". Acentos e vírgulas perdidos. Objetos e órgãos mutantes. - Ripagem, é claro. Leia por sua conta e risco.


**Título original: Daikirai**

**Ripadora: Annie Bell (Annie) e Kenpachi (Ken)**

**Boa sorte!**

**Notas iniciais:**

- Yaoi / Lemon(sexo entre dos homens. HomemxHomem).**(Annie: Ainda não entendi... Pode explicar mais detalhadamente? -.-) (Ken: "Relação sexual entre duas pessoas que possuem sistema reprodutor masculino".) (Annie: Foi irônico, baka.)**  
- Não gosta do casal, feche a pagina e evite conflitos.  
- "NCS" (Non Consensual Sex)  
- Beijos e boa leitura.  
- (*) 'Daí Kirai' - Eu te odeio.  
- (*)'Damare' - Calado.  
- (*) 'Onii-san' - Irmão mais velho.

**===============/===============**

**Daikirai**

Os dois estavam dentro do banheiro masculino da escola, **(Annie: Já começa assim? *assustada*)** foi um encontro inevitável. Naruto mostrava toda sua ira em seus olhos azuis que brilhavam de ansiedade, aquele era o momento. **(Annie: "De entregar seu precioso.") (Ken: Senhor dos Anéis?) (Annie: Não era bem esse tipo de precioso que eu estava pensando.)** Estava cansado de ver Uchiha Sasuke debochando de sua cara e roubando suas paqueras. **(Annie: Acho que essa é a pior ofensa possível.) (Ken: "Mamãe! Sasuke feio roubou minha paquera!")**

Naruto estava com dezesseis anos e ainda não tinha dado seu primeiro beijo e tudo por culpa dele. **(Ken: Que porra é essa?) (Annie: Nem na prima? :O)** O loiro foi caminhando com passadas largas até o Uchiha que lavava as mãos calmamente, mas que sentia que o garoto de fios louros ficava cada vez mais próximo de si.

Sim, aquele era o momento certo, Naruto precisava falar tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta ou ficaria louco de vez. **(Annie: "Sa-Sasuke-kun, eu te amo.") (Ken imagina a cena e corre vomitar.) (Annie: Já traga o potinho, acho que vou precisar logo.)**

Sasuke estava ali parado a sua frente, ele o fitou como sempre sério e impenetrável com sua tão característica postura firme e a escuridão **(Annie: Pelo menos não foi "escuridão infinita.") (Ken: Já vi dessa. E piores também.) (Annie: Aé? Tipo...?) (Ken: Tipo "Fitou seus olhos ônix como um buraco negro, onde poderia se perder dentro e sentir toda sua luz sugada, onde poderia nadar eternamente..." E mais merdas. Era algo parecido com isso.) (Annie morreu de rir e Ken está tentando ressuscitá-la com magia negra. Como um buraco negro, onde poderia se perder dentro e... –nnn)** de seus olhos fixos nos seus azuis sem sequer piscar uma vez.

— _Daikirai._ — Cuspiu Naruto colocando toda sua frustração pra fora. **(Ken: Cuspiu a palavra ou cuspiu depois de falar?) (Annie: *imaginando babas em forma de letras escorrendo pela boca do Naruto* Cadê o potinho Ken?)**

O moreno por um momento se surpreendeu abrindo os olhos de leve, mas logo sua expressão se fechou outra vez.

Um silencio **(Annie: Socorro! Os sequestradores invisíveis de acentos atacaram essa fic também!) **mortal se fez presente e aquilo irritou o garoto loiro mais ainda, queria ganhar ao menos uma reação nem que fosse negativa. Odiava quando ele se fazia de sonso ou ficava indiferente.

— Então bastardo, não vai dizer nada? — Outra vez Sasuke foi surpreendido por aquela indagação e abrindo outra vez os olhos de leve fechando-os em seguida, **(Ken: É impressão minha ou Sasuke só pisca nessa fic?)** **(Annie: Impressão sua. Ele se faz de sonso também.) **então, um meio sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios finos e pálidos e dois segundos depois Sasuke gargalhava insanamente fazendo todos os pelos do braço de Naruto eriçarem-se com aquilo. **(Annie: Quem é você e o que fez com Sasuke?) (Ken: Do que ele tá rindo mesmo?)**

Era assustador ouvir e ver o Uchiha rir, mesmo assim o louro não se deixou abalar por aquilo, rosnou como uma raposa raivosa **(Annie: Pelo menos não disse que a raposa raivosa está no cio.) (Ken: Verdade. Essa foi foda.) **e perguntou com indignação:

— Qual é a graça, porra? — Sasuke continuou a rir chegando a se curvar pra frente, ignorando completamente a pergunta a pouco que lhe foi dirigida.

_'Maldito bastardo filho da mãe'._ **(Ken: "Do pai, sobrinho da tia, neto do avô...") (Annie: "Primo da prima, irmão do irmão, genro do sogro...")** Naruto fez um bico contrariado e cruzou os braços a cima do peito esperando o ataque de risos sumir de vez.

Sasuke era a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo, o maldito vivia roubando suas paqueras e ainda tinha mania de sempre lhe sorrir de um jeito muito falso quando o olhava. **(Annie: PARA TUTO! É o Sasuke ou o Sai nessa merda?) (Ken: Fusão dos dois. Feita por Orochi-sama.)**

Tudo começou a um mês atrás quando os Uchihas partiram de Suna para morar em Konoha por causa dos negócios da familia, **(Annie: *procurando o acento*)** Sasuke obviamente **(Ken: Obviamente por quê? Konoha só tem uma escola?)** se transferiu para a escola onde Naruto estuda e ironicamente para a mesma turma. O moreno mal tinha chegado e já tinha conquistado todos, ficou mais popular que Neji, toda a semana recebia uma declaração de amor, no entanto ele sempre as rejeitava, pois fazia pouco caso das garotas. **(Annie: Gay.) (Ken: Tão óbvio que chega a dar vontade de rir.)**

Até aí tudo bem, pois Naruto não dava a mínima pra ele e esse foi seu maior erro. Quando Sasuke percebeu que sua existência não afetava o Uzumaki em nada, passou desprezá-lo propositalmente paraver se assim **(Ken: "Ele virava emo e os dois poderiam viver felizes para sempre.") (Annie: *Imaginando Naruto e Sasuke com olhos pintados e roupas pretas chorando enquanto cortavam os pulsos*)** conseguia alguma reação dele. Fazendo de tudo para provocá-lo, como quando descobriu que Naruto era apaixonado por Haruno Sakura sua amiga de infância **(Annie: Ken, sequestraram as vírgulas também.) (Ken: Eu chamo a polícia.) (Annie: Polícia? Ficou louco? Pra resolver algo assim só chamando o L.) **e que estava planejando se declarar a ela. Sasuke descobriu e a chamou primeiro para sair com ele, sendo que uma semana antes a tinha rejeitado sem dó. A garota, cega de paixão pelo infeliz, não pensou duas vezes e aceitou.

Depois dessa decepção amorosa que não foi difícil de curar, pois Sakura tinha caído no em seu conceito depois daquela, o loiro partiu pra outra e estava pensando em levar Ino Yamanaka, amiga de Sakura, a uma festa com ele junto da galera e que seria realizada numa sexta-feira.

Naruto não soube como Sasuke descobriu seu plano **(Annie: De dominar o mundo.) (Ken: Tsuki no Me.)** de levar Ino para festa como acompanhante, mas dois dias antes da festa Sakura chegou chorando na escola dizendo que Ino tinha a traído, as duas brigaram e até nos dias atuais não se falam mais. E Ino, como o previsto, rejeitou seu convite. Na semana seguinte Naruto descobriu que Sakura viu Sasuke e Ino no maior amasso no banheiro feminino, resumindo: Outra decepção amorosa por culpa do maldito Uchiha.

Finalmente a risada cessou **(Ken: Sasuke passou esse tempo inteiro rindo?) (Annie: Já disse que não é o Sasuke.)** e Sasuke respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego, o sorriso morreu quando seus olhos recaíram na figura irritada do loiro, e então o Uchiha adotou uma expressão debochada.

— Ooh. Quer dizer que você me odeia? **(Annie: "Não, eu disse isso umas 5 vezes só pra aumentar o tesão.") (Ken: "Não. Eu te amo desde que te vi.")** — Questionou Sasuke não esperando uma resposta. **(Ken: Por que perguntou então?)** Naruto franziu a testa quando viu que o moreno tinha dado um passo pra frente indo em sua direção. Ele recuou um passo também e sem querer escorregou quase caindo pra trás. **(Annie: #BellaSwanfeelings.)** Se não fosse pelo bastardo teria caido e Sasuke aproveitou aquela distração e o puxou pelo colarinho prensando-o contra parede com força. **(Ken: "Não bata, eduque.")**

O banque foi tão forte que deu pra ouvir o barulho da cabeça loira batendo contra o concreto. **(Annie: Nossa! Não explodiu a cabeça?) (Ken: Cérebros voando? Adoro!)** Sasuke fechou os punhos batendo-o bem ao lado da sua cabeça. De súbito aquilo assustou Naruto, mas o susto durou poucos minutos e foi substituído pela ira.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Berrou para Sasuke com os punhos fechados. — Vai querer encarar, hein? Bastardo.

— ... — E o moreno não disse nada como o previsto. **(Annie: Gente, o Sasuke é mudo!) (Ken: Tá explicado então, ele não fala.) (Annie: Ken-chan, se ele é MUDO é óbvio que não fala.) (Ken: Você tem razão.)** O Uzumaki trincou os dentes com aquilo.

Fixou seus olhos azuis aos negros **(Annie: como um buraco negro, onde poderia se perder dentro...) (Ken: Cala a boca.) (Annie continua falando sem parar.)** sem desviar sem nem um pingo de medo e os dois ficaram encarando-se por longos minutos, minutos esses que pareciam horas. **(Annie: Vírgulas, não se preocupem. Eu vou salvar vocês.) (Ken: Vamos medir o medo com conta-gotas a partir de hoje.)**

E olhando de perto Naruto pensou que o bastardo até era bonito, de certa forma naquele momento ele entendeu um pouco da fixação **(Annie: "Seus olhos no retrato... Fixação.") (Ken: "Minha assombração.") **das meninas por ele.

E que ódio sentiu! **(Ken: Annie, não era para o Sasuke ser quem sente ódio?) (Annie: "Fantasmas no meu quarto..." Hã? Ah, sim. Papéis trocados.)**

Empurrou o peito pálido para trás, mas Sasuke segurou-se no próprio Naruto fazendo com que ele fosse junto de encontro com seu corpo e em seguida o empurrou de volta contra a parede. Mas com um pouco de dificuldade, pois o loiro resistia e tinha muita força naquele corpo.

Naruto queria mais que tudo saber o que Sasuke pretendia com aquilo tudo, era muito irritante.

— Se não me soltar agora, vou chutar seu saco. **(Ken: Depois de lambê-lo, claro.) (Annie: Ele não ia perder a oportunidade.)** — Rosnou **(Annie: Ken, to achando que Naruto é um cachorro.)** o loiro fazendo Sasuke rir de canto alimentando sua ira, Naruto deu um impulso para frente tentando sair dali. Mas Sasuke usou seu corpo para prendê-lo.

Por um rápido momento Naruto baixou sua **(Annie: Calça!)** guarda e Sasuke encontrou uma brecha prendendo seus pulsos e elevado-os **(Ken: ...)** para o alto da cabeça com as suas duas mãos, ele queria usar apenas uma, mas a força do Uzumaki era assustadora, o que ele tinha de burro tinha também de forte.

— Sasuke! Qual é a sua? **(Ken: "A azul.") (Annie: Estão falando de cuecas?)** Solta agora, desgraça!

— Vamos brincar um pouco. **(Annie: Pega-pega.)** — Sussurrou o Uchiha.

— O que quer dizer com isso, teme? **(Ken: "Quero dizer que você conta e eu me escondo.")** — Berrou com todo seu fôlego e em resposta Sasuke deu um riso torto, afrouxou o nó da gravata de seu impecável uniforme aproximando seu rosto da orelha do loiro onde sussurrou.

— _Quero dizer que vou me divertir com você._ — E riu de novo. — _Hoje você não me escapa. _

Naruto podia até ser virgem e 'BV', mas na hora ele percebeu que aquilo não soou como se Sasuke quisesse lhe encher de porrada e sim fazer outras coisas com ele, a malicia nos olhos negros **(Annie: como um buraco negro, onde poderia se perder dentro...) (Ken: Annie, cala a boca.) **dizia tudo.

Enquanto vagava longe em seus pensamentos, não tinha percebido que o moreno aproveitou para amarrar suas duas mãos cruzando-as atrás nas costas com sua gravata. **(Ken: Como alguém não percebe que está sendo amarrado?)** Naruto não tinha mais como se defender.

— S-sasuke o que pensa que ta fazendo? **(Annie: Ah, Naruto inocente.)** — Perguntou ele se remexendo, que merda era aquela? Estava começando a ficar nervoso, Sasuke parecia aqueles pervertidos de mangas Yaois que Sakura lia.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram imediatamente em compreensão. Será que Sasuke era tão insano assim?

— Facilitando as coisas pra mim. — Respondeu o moreno e Naruto engoliu seco com a resposta. O desespero veio como uma onda **(Ken: Onda, onda, olha a onda!) **forte e ele começou a relutar e falar vários palavrões dificultando o trabalho de Sasuke. Se não estivesse imobilizado teria facilmente acabado com a raça do infeliz, **(Annie: Se quisesse mesmo bater no Sasuke teria entrado no banheiro dando voadora já.)** mas ele estava completamente indefeso.

— _Damare! _(*) — Mandou o Uchiha insolente e Naruto riu com muito gosto da audacia **(Ken: *procurando o acento embaixo da mesa*) **do bastardo para depois provocá-lo.

— Pensa que manda, neh bastardo? Espera só eu sair daqui vou acabar com a sua raça. **(Annie: Nem precisa, Itachi já fez isso.) (Ken está rindo por isso não vai comentar.)**

Sasuke revirou os olhos, estalou os lábios e fez uma expressão enjoada. **(Annie: Você que está lendo, tente fazer isso.) (Ken: Ridículo.)**

— Ah, você é tão chato...

— ORA SEU- DROGA, ME SOL... — Os olhos azuis se abriram duplicando em tamanho quando seu discurso foi interrompido pelos lábios do outro. **(Annie: Awn, agora ele se apaixona.) **Okay, Naruto agora queria muito acordar daquele pesadelo. **(Annie: Como ter o Sasuke te beijando é um pesadelo?)** Como assim estava sendo beijado por Sasuke? Mas que porcaria era aquela? Quando seus lábios foram separados ele ouviu de boca abobalhadamente aberta Sasuke sussurrar.

— Shhhhiu! Ainda estamos na escola, esqueceu, quer ser pego? — Naruto se perguntou mentalmente se o bastardo além de insano era idiota.

— Dane-se, esper- QUE MERDA FOI ESSA AGORA, DESGRAÇA? VOCÊ ACABOU DE ROUBAR MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO.

— ...? — Foi a vez de Sasuke abrir os olhos surpreso, tentou disfarçar o quão sem graça tinha ficado, mas era impossível pois seu rosto tinha ganhado uma tonalidade avermelhada. E aquilo não passou desapercebido pelo loiro que acabou enrubescendo também ao notar as maçãs faciais **(Ken: Não fala em maçã que o Ryuuk logo aparece.)** do outro levemente coradas enquanto o Uchiha tentava inutilmente disfarçar a felicidade com a recente descoberta.

E o silencio se fez presente por alguns segundos, mas foi quebrado pelo moreno que continuava com aquela expressão desconcertada.

— Er... sério, mesmo? — Perguntou olhando para um ponto especifico no chão sem coragem de encarar o olhar indagador do loiro. Contudo Naruto ao contrário do que muitos pensavam não era burro e notou o desconcerto do moreno e meio que achou... Achou fofo? No inferno só se for.

— Sasuke, v-vo-você, você é gay? **(Annie: Hinata! Veio participar da festa também?) (Ken: Ai mona, ele te beijou porque é hetero. Você não percebeu?)**

— ...! — Sasuke estreitou os olhos perigosamente em direção ele que mantinha a expressão curiosa não se abalando nenhum um pouco com aqueles olhos irados. — Não! **(Annie: Sasuke, saia do armário. Você vai sofrer muito assim.)**

— Não? Mas então o que foi isso agora? **(Ken: "Pegadinha do malandro.")**

—...! — Sasuke não respondeu. Estava preocupado demais pensando em que desculpa iria dar para o louro ao responder aquela pergunta idiota. **(Annie: Amarrou o garoto com uma gravata, prensou ele na parede, beijou e agora fica pensando em **_**desculpa**_**? Come logo!)**

— Sasuke, você é gay. — Não foi uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação de alguém que estava incrédulo com algo tão obvio. — Não acredito, você... É gay! Uchiha Sasuke é... Gay! **(Annie: Ok, já entendemos. Sasuke não gosta de vaginas.) (Ken: Essa autora gosta de explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes.)**

— CALA A BOCA. — Gritou. Assustando sua presa que se retraiu internamente com seu súbito descontrole. — E-eu... Não sou gay. Você é uma exceção. S-só isso! **(Annie vai buscar pipoca na cozinha.)**

—...! — Naruto ficou sem palavras diante da declaração.

_Espera um pouco! 'Declaração'? _**(Ken: Declaração?)**

— Por que eu sou uma exceção Sasuke, do que 'cê' ta falando, merda?

— ... — Se Naruto pensava que Uchiha Sasuke se declararia pra ele tão facilmente, estava redondamente enganado, nunca, jamais Sasuke o faria. **(Annie: *volta com a pipoca* Estão tirando as roupas já?) (Ken: Não, graças.)**

—...? — Naruto tremeu dos pés a cabeça quando sua gravata foi retirada lentamente sobre o olhar atento e malicioso do Uchiha. — Hei, hei! Você não me respondeu.

— ... Vai fazer alguma diferença dobe? — Quis saber.

— Espera, o que vai fazer com a minha gravata.

— Manter sua boca fechada.

— O QUE?

E assim Sasuke o fez, amarrou a gravata envolta de seu pescoço enquanto ele protestava com xingamentos e ofensas que foram abafados pelo pano. **(Annie: Daqui a pouco ele tira um chicote e umas correntes do bolso.) (Ken: Sticks and stones may break my bonés...)**

Depois de certificar-se de que não havia riscos de sua presa fugir, o Uchiha arrastou-o até uma das cabines. **(Ken: Que cena bizarra.)** Empurrou-o para dentro e entrou logo atrás dele trancando a porta em seguida.** (Annie: Começou. *Busca a garrafa de Vodka*) (Ken: Ai droga, me recuso. *Sai correndo*)** **(Annie: *Pega Ken pelo cabelo e faz voltar e sentar no sofá* Nem a pau você vai me deixar sozinha aqui.)**

Dentro da cabine Sasuke olhou sua companhia vendo o desespero e o fervor da ira nos olhos azuis. Sabia das conseqüências, mas estava disposto a arriscar, aquilo poderia levá-lo a expulsão, poderia até virar caso de policia. **(Annie: Acho que vamos ter um exemplar de "Lemon cu doce".) (Ken: Anthy = gênio.)** Contudo estava mais que disposto a correr tal risco, afinal não tinha passado todo aquele tempo zelando e protegendo a virgindade do loiro **(Annie: WTF? Sasuke é o pai do Naruto?)** pra simplesmente deixá-la nas mãos de outros. Sasuke achava-se no direito de tê-la, ela era sua e faria o que bem entender com ela.

Naruto queria saber o que estaria Sasuke pensando naquele momento enquanto o olhava com um olhar prepotente como se fosse o rei da cocada preta. **(Ken: Preciso falar algo?)** A situação para si era como uma piada de muito mal gosto **(Ken: Mal e mau. Comofaz pra não matar?)** e ele já estava pensando em um plano de vingança contra o maldito Sasuke.

Naruto não sabia, mas desde o seu primeiro dia de aula Sasuke vinha observando-o a distância, mas o loiro parecia não dar a mínima. Nos intervalos, Sasuke ficava na biblioteca assistindo da janela o loiro interagir com os amigos todos os dias e nas aulas de educação física seus olhos passeavam pelo corpo dele disfarçadamente enquanto jogava futebol. **(Annie: Esse Sasuke está meio psicopata, não?) (Ken: Sasuke caçador. Observa os hábitos da presa antes de atacar.)**

Doeu ouvir do próprio Naruto que o odiava, foi pior que um chute nas canelas. **(Annie: Essa é a pior dor que a autora conseguiu imaginar?)** Sasuke apesar de ser um cretino e roubar suas paqueras, **(Ken: É tão importante assim o fato de ele **_**roubar suas paqueras**_**?) (Annie: É ridículo.)** nunca fez com a intenção de ser odiado por ele, muito pelo contrário. Ele tinha seus motivos e o principal dentre eles era proteger a castidade **(Annie: Naruto já pode ser a próxima mãe de Jesus.) (Ken: Tirando o fato de ele ser homem, é perfeito para isso. Com toda essa pureza e tal.)** do Uzumaki e evitar que qualquer garota fácil a tomasse e descobrisse seus encantos. **(Ken vira a garrafa de vodka.) (Annie: KEN! Agora não sobrou pra mim. Vai buscar mais!) (Ken levanta e vai procurar mais vodka.)**

Sasuke descobriu através de uma conversa boba entre as garotas que o seu objeto de desejo era virgem, no dia foi como se o mundo tivesse parado, **(Annie: Oh my God. Naruto nunca enfiou o Narutinho em nenhum buraco escuro!) (Ken: "Narutinho"? Se mata Annie! *Entrega a garrafa*)** desacreditado Sasuke começou a investigar a respeito, mas como não podia simplesmente chegar e perguntar aos amigos idiotas de Naruto se aquilo era verídico ou não, buscou pela fonte mais fácil da escola Haruno Sakura. Lembrar da noite que dormiu com a garota o enjoava, **(Annie: Gozou, mas lembrar disso "o enjoava"? Tomar no cu.)** mas valeu a pena, ao menos conseguiu arrancar a informação que queria dela.

Sasuke queria fazer tudo por de baixo dos panos, **(Annie: Pensei besteira.) (Ken: Não tem como não pensar.)** não queria que Naruto descobrisse, pois sabia que ele gostava dela. Péssimo gosto pra variar, mas Sakura fez questão de espalhar boatos sobre um falso relacionamento entre eles por toda a escola causando um monte de problemas, dentre eles: Ino Yamanaka que ficou grudada em seu pé igual chiclete **(Ken: Quanta expressão ridícula numa fanfic trash só.) **por uma semana inteira. E por sorte descobriu que a garota apesar de estar sempre dando em cima de si na cara dura, arrastava uma asinha **(Annie tomando meio litro de uma vez.)** para certo loiro que segundo ela tinha um belo par de coxas grossas e uma rica pele bronzeada **(Ken: Que possuía casa no Caribe e um carro pra cada dia da semana.) **e que por coincidência planejava convidá-la pra sair.

Lá foi Sasuke estragar os planos do Uzumaki e dormir com a Yamanaka, aquilo também lhe foi conveniente vingou-se da Haruno que sem seu consentimento espalhou os tais boatos que nem existiam. Sasuke perdeu as contas de quantas garotas enganou naquela escola e tudo para mantê-las longe do que julgava ser seu. **(Annie: Um quadrilátero amoroso(?). *Comendo pipoca*)**

Sasuke prensou-o contra porta **(Annie: Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa.)** e abriu os botões da camisa do uniforme do outro lentamente, **(Ken: O que mais vai se abrir?)** querendo saborear cada mínimo detalhe de suas expressões.

Sentiu o corpo a sua frente estremecer ao toque de seus dedos gelados na pele quente e os pelos dourados do braço eriçaram-se com o contato.

Naruto sobressaltou-se quando a perna esquerda de Sasuke foi posicionada no meio de suas cutucando certas partes **(Ken: Pernas cutucadoras :O)** e um choque percorreu por toda a extensão de sua coluna, seu corpo inteiro entrou em erupção **(Annie: Mãe de Deus! *Imaginando uma pele jorrando lava*)** quando o joelho dele se moveu causando certa pressão ali. **(Ken: Ali aonde?) (Annie: Cabeça?) (Ken: Barriga?)**

Sasuke se deliciava com a expressão assustada do loiro, riu internamente de si mesmo, era sádico e não sabia. **(Annie: Eu já tava sabendo desde que amarrou o Naruto.) (Ken: Acho que vai ser um Lemon Sadomasô Bondage Dumal 666 Tr00zão) (Annie: Ou os dois talvez.)** Queria judiar muito do dobe, mas não podia perder mais tempo ali, logo as aulas terminariam e alguém daria por falta dos dois.

Sasuke aproximou os lábios da bochecha depositando pequenos beijos **(Annie: Ué? Ele não queria "judiar muito do dobe"? Agora tá dando pequenos beijos?)** descendo-os até o pescoço onde deu varias lambidas e mordidas enquanto sua mão trabalhava em brincar com os mamilos rosados. **(Ken: E isso lá é trabalho?) (Annie: Bom, talvez pra prostitutas seja.) (Ken: "Trabalhava em brincar".) **O Uchiha lamentou por não puder saborear devidamente cada pedacinho daquele corpo que em sua humilde opinião era mais saboroso do que qualquer outro que já provou antes, **(Annie: Sasuke canibal!) (Ken está chorando de rir.)** como sempre quis, infelizmente o tempo não era seu aliado. E foi por este motivo que ele começou a agilizar seus avanços sobre sua apetitosa raposinha. **(Annie: Imaginei uma raposa assada numa bandeja... Ken, cadê o "potinho do vômito"?) (Ken: Já acho. *Entrega o potinho pra Annie que vomita um monte.*)**

Naruto já tinha desistido a muito tempo de relutar, seu corpo não mais lhe obedecia. **(Annie: Porra, essa é nova. Corpos rebeldes. *Toma o restante da vodka pra tirar o gosto de vômito da boca*)**

Ele deu um urro forte de dor quando sentiu os dentes do bastardo ferirem sua pele do pescoço sensível **(Ken: Tão sensível que até vou dar um lenço para enxugar as lágrimas.)** e em seguida lamber, fazendo uma trilha de saliva até os mamilos, onde chupou com força, mordiscou, lambeuenquanto o joelho trabalhava na parte de baixo se roçando com força, sentindo aquele pedacinho de carne endurecer. **(Annie: "Pedacinho?" O pênis do Naruto é tão pequeno assim?) **

Sasuke riu de canto ao notar a coloração avermelhada nas bochechas dando um ar de inocência e sensualidade, os olhos semi-abertos denunciava o prazer que estava sentindo.

Naruto definitivamente era uma perdição. Ele sentia uma vontade insana de tomar-lhe os lábios, arrancar seu fôlego. Sasuke perdera as contas de quantas vezes sonhara em ter Naruto tão perto, em poder tocar, beijá-lo intensamente, em lambê-lo e se enterrar dentro dele. **(Ken: "Se enterrar dentro dele"... PUTA QUE PARIU, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? *Começa a chorar*) (Annie: *Dando tapinhas nas costas de Ken* Calma, pelo menos Sasuke ainda não sugou a alma dele beijando.) (Ken: *Lembrando de Caos, The Ripper's* Você tem razão. Ainda não é pior que aquilo.)**

O moreno desceu o zíper da calça de uniforme dele, enfiando sua mão para dentro da peça intima em seguida agarrando sua intimidade com firmeza, **(Annie: É PÊNIS o nome da intimidade, não precisa ficar com vergonha de falar dele.)** sem perder tempo começou a estimulá-la, acariciando a glande e com a outra mão os testículos.

Naruto tinha a respiração acelerada, tombou sua cabeça derrotado no ombro do Uchiha como apoio perdendo todos os sentidos, **(Ken: Naruto desmaiou durante uma sessão de cecso?) (Annie: É o que parece D:)** suas pernas tremiam violentamente sentia que aos pouco ia perdendo as forças.

Já tinha se tocado várias vezes antes, mas aquilo era diferente aquelas não eram suas mãos **(Annie: Sério? E eu achando que elas tinham se desamarrado magicamente.) (Ken: É Naruto e não Harry Potter.)** e sim de Uchiha Sasuke. **(Annie: Se não eram de Naruto, é óbvio que seriam de Sasuke.) (Ken: A não ser que uma entidade espiritual estivesse presente.) (Annie: Orgia com espíritos.)**

Os movimentos ficavam mais fortes, **(Annie: Mas já?) (Ken: Ele ainda não "enfiou aquele grosso membro, partindo Naruto ao meio". Aposto uma garrafa de Jack Daniel's que ela fala isso.) (Annie: Fechado.)** Sasuke atacava novamente seu pescoço com fome, **(Annie: Canibalismo na hora do sexo.) (Ken: "Naruto, um jovem virgem, foi encontrado alguns dias depois com pedaços de carne faltando. A polícia acha que ele foi atacado por um serial killer canibal.")** hora mordia seu pescoço ou mordiscava seu queixo. Naruto sentia o orgasmo se aproximando seu corpo sofria violentos espasmos e as mãos do outro trabalhavam com mais euforia em seu sexo até que o orgasmos lhe atingiu **(Ken: Com uma bola de futebol.) (Annie: Com uma bolinha de papel.) (Ken: Com um soco.)** melando a mão do prepotente Uchiha que riu próximo ao seu ouvido.

— _Rápido, hein..._ — sussurrou para depois mordicar causando um frio horripilante na boca de seu estomago. Naquela hora Naruto quis matá-lo.

Sasuke não deu tempo para o loiro se recuperar do recente orgasmo e voltou a estimulá-lo sentindo o sexo rapidamente ganhar vida novamente, **(Annie: Que fogo!)** seu corpo também clamava por alivio. **(Ken: Acentos, acentos, acentos. *Começa a correr pela sala gritando acentos*) (Annie está preocupada com a sanidade de Ken.)** Ele virou o loiro bruscamente sem parar de masturbá-lo.

Naruto arregalou os olhos e deu um grito ao sentir novamente os dentes de Sasuke cravarem em seu ombro, para tentar se livrar daquilo ele inclinou metade de seu corpo pra frente e sem querer da cintura para baixo ficou empinada **(Ken: *Já recuperado do ataque anterior* Sem querer. A gente acredita mona.)** totalmente a mercê do Uchiha.

Sasuke levou os dedos melados pelo sêmen do loiro até na pequena entrada onde acariciou. **(Annie: Porra Sasuke, agora você **_**acaricia**_** ele?)** Mas imediatamente ele sentiu resistência vindo de seu dono e o seu olhar raivoso sobre o ombro. **(Ken: Naruto já até gozou e ainda mostrava resistência pra dar o cu?) (Annie: Vai ver ele tava achando que ia ser o seme.)**

O loiro reclamou algo em resposta e Sasuke aproveitou sua distração para penetrar o primeiro dedo. **(Ken: Que Naruto distraído. Não percebe que tão amarrando ele, não percebe que tão enfiando algo no ânus dele... Muito lindo.)** Se Naruto estivesse sem aquele pano cobrindo sua boca com certeza teria gritado com toda a força por conta daquela invasão. **(Annie: "Invasão na Caverna Secreta.") (Ken: Nome de filme pornô.)**

Mais dois dedos lhe invadiram, Sasuke os moveu lentamente, enquanto o masturbava para aliviar a tensão e aos pouco Naruto relaxou. **(Annie: Ele está sendo estuprado, mas relaxou. LINDO!) (Ken: Isso que ele odiava Sasuke por roubar suas paqueras. Imagina se gostasse.)**

Quando sentiu que ele já estava preparado o suficiente para recebê-lo Sasuke retirou os três dedos.

O moreno desceu o zíper do uniforme que trajava colocando seu próprio sexo **(Annie: PÊNIS CARALHO!) (Ken ri descontroladamente.)** pra fora que pulsava violentamente implorando por um alivio, **(Annie: Quanta anomalia. Pulsa violentamente e IMPLORA por um alívio. Qual é? Alguém já viu um pênis IMPLORAR?) (Ken: Ainda mais o do Sasuke. Sasuke não implora então Sasukinho não deveria implorar também.) (Annie: Incrível Ken.)** e o estimulou para aliviar um pouco sua tensão sexual.

Ele sentou-se na tampa da privada, **(Annie: "E deu uma cagada antes de comer Naruto.")** agarrou o pulso do loiro obrigado-o a sentar-se em seu colo e como previsto houve resistência, só então Sasuke notou as duas marcas no rosto dele e na coloração avermelhada dos olhos e no quanto eles lacrimejavam. **(Ken: É a maconha. Daqui a pouco ele começa a rir loucamente.) (Annie: Era só o que faltava. Ser estuprado e rir um monte.) (Ken: Eu não duvido que aconteça.) (Annie: Nem eu.)**

Sasuke não deixou transparecer o quanto aquilo o abalou, ele se ergueu ficando de frente para o loiro, levou suas mãos uma de cada lado da lateral do rosto de Naruto e lambeu as duas marcas deixadas pelas lagrimas.

Naruto se surpreendeu com aquilo, nunca imaginou aquele tipo de gentileza **(Annie: GENTILEZA? Lamber rostos é gentileza? Em que mundo? *Pega faca pra tentar cortar a garganta*) (Ken segura Annie.)** vindo do bastardo, enrubesceu quando seus olhos se encontraram com a escuridão dos olhos de outro.

— Vai doer mais se você resistir... Apenas relaxe. **(Ken: Clichê, clichê, clichê.)** — E Naruto quis matá-lo de verdade depois daquela, mas não adiantaria nada resistir.

_"Maldito, mil vezes maldito desgraçado.". _

Sasuke novamente o puxou pelo pulso e sentou na tampa da privada com Naruto em seu colo. As pernas do Uzumaki foram erguidas e Sasuke as prendeu com apenas um braço **(Annie está se perguntado como ele conseguiu essa proeza.)** e com a mão vaga posicionou seu órgão no meio das nádegas do loiro penetrando vagarosamente.

Naruto apertou os olhos com força e se perguntou por que não tinha chutado as bolas dele antes. **(Ken: Simples, porque você tava com fogo no rabo e louco pra dar.)**

Os movimentos a principio eram lentos quase parando, para que Naruto se acostumasse com o volume dentro de seu corpo. Irônico ou não, Sasuke não queria machucá-lo. **(Annie: Imagina, machucar Naruto? NUNCA.)**

O único a se mover dentre os dois era Sasuke que estava embaixo do loiro com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. **(Ken: Me pergunto como ele conseguia se mover se estava sentado, com Naruto EM CIMA dele.)**

Naruto prendia a respiração, pois era quase impossível aceitar aquele órgão grosso dentro de seu corpo parecia que seu anus estava se partindo ao meio. **(Ken: GANHEI PORRA!) (Annie: Parabéns. *Entrega a garrafa pra Ken*)**

Sasuke por sua vez queria agilizar seus movimentos, a tensão sexual era tanta que por pouco não perdeu o controle, sua vontade era sentar Naruto na tampa da privada, erguer suas pernas e estocá-lo com força até que não sobrace **(Annie: Sobrace. Que porra é essa?) (Ken: Um novo tipo de sexo. Envolve animais, dois homens, serras elétricas e ratoeiras.)** mais força.

— _... Naruto... Naruto..._

O loiro abriu os olhos ao ouvir seu nome sair da boca do Uchiha de forma tão desejosa e... _desesperada, apaixonada? _**(Ken: Ele está te estuprando e você fantasiando com paixões?)**

— Eu não consigo mais aguentar...

— ...!

Naruto não estava entendendo melecas **(Annie pega a garrafa de Ken de volta, toma vários goles e devolve.) (Ken: Ei! Essa era minha.) (Annie: Foda-se.) (Ken dá de ombros e toma também.)** nenhuma daquilo. Mas ficou aliviado quando Sasuke saiu de dentro de si, **(Annie: *Já meio bêbada* Claro, ele desistiu do estupro e vai te deixar ir. -.-)** porém a tensão voltou quando seu corpo foi sentado na tampa da privada, temeroso ele olhou Sasuke mostrando o quanto estava confuso.

Queria perguntar, mas aquela maldita gravata amarrada em sua boca não lhe permitia dizer uma palavra sequer. **(Ken: *Meio bêbado também* Faz de conta que você não gosta.)**

Só entendeu quando suas pernas foram erguidas novamente e entrelaçadas na cintura de Sasuke. Seus olhos duplicaram em tamanho, chutes foram desferidos em seu molestador, mas o moreno se defendeu. Naruto não queria ficar naquela posição de maneira alguma, o que Sasuke pensava que ele era? Sua Puta? **(Annie: Acertou!)**

— Naruto, fiquei parado!

— ... Unhh ... Huhnn

E por que escolheu justo ele, com tanta mulher no correndo atrás querendo o Uchiha, o bastardo podia ter quem quisesse, por que diabos escolheu ele? **(Ken: Falou certo. Com tanta MULHER. Sasuke é GAY se ainda não percebeu monete.)**

Sem paciência Sasuke encontrou uma maneira de imobilizá-lo e penetrá-lo, outro urro de dor abafado pode-se se ouvir.

— Viu? Eu pedi pra você ficar parado. Droga! — Sasuke viu lagrimas brotarem nos olhos azuis, suspirou. **(Annie: Isso Sasuke. Se arrependa e acabe com meu sofrimento.)** Não ia parar aquelas alturas, **(Annie: MERDA!)** ele voltou a estimular o membro sem vida **(Ken: Temos um pênis morto, entrando em decomposição já.) (Annie: Necrofilia.)** sentindo que Naruto relaxava aos pouco, então as estocadas começaram novamente. Lentas, mas profundas a expressão dolorida ganhava uma deleitosa expressão. O Uchiha permanecia olhando fixamente para o loiro, ele queria guardar cada expressão, cada pedacinho, pois com certeza iria precisar para mais tarde. **(Annie: Precisar pra quê?) (Ken: Alimentar os desejos mais profundos de sua alma.)**

Os movimentos ficavam mais rápidos e profundos, Sasuke podia sentir a glande de seu membro atingir a próstata do loiro com freqüência e seu sexo praticamente ser engolido, **(Annie: Daqui a pouco Sasuke vai cozinhar Naruto na panela pra comer na janta.)** enquanto o peito subia e descia.

Sasuke se inclinou encostando sua testa na dele, continuando suas investidas com necessidade, os olhos se mantinham fixos um no outro, não apenas Naruto, mas Sasuke também tinha a respiração pesada e por um segundo o moreno escondeu seu rosto no pescoço do outro inspirando profundamente seu cheiro erótico.

Afrouxou o nó da gravata e deslizou-a até o queixo tomando seus lábios, demonstrando através daquele beijo tudo o que sentia, aquela talvez seria sua ultima chance. Não demorou muito e os dois chegaram ao ápice do prazer. **(Annie: Juntos ainda, como um bom casal de namorados de fics trash -.-)**

–x–

No dia seguinte...

— Vai ficar até quando deitado nessa cama? — Perguntou o homem alto com traços semelhantes aos seus, sentado nos pés da cama do adolescente.

— Até quando sentir vontade. — Resmungou Sasuke deitado na espaçosa cama.

— Sasuke, se nosso pai descobre que cabulou aula ele vai descontar de sua mesada. **(Annie: Cabulou aula...)**

— Tarde demais para recitar sermão onii-san, o velho já fez. Por causa desse olho roxo. **(Ken: Se fosse meu filho eu tirava a mesada e dava uma surra. Quer brigar (ou qualquer outra merda) brigue, mas NUNCA apanhe.)**

— Com quem você brigou, Sasuke? **(Annie: "Ah, não foi briga não. Eu estuprei um garoto lá da escola e ele não gostou muito.")**

— Não importa! Por favor me deixe em paz.

Itachi olhou mais uma vez para o irmão deitado na cama com o um hematoma no olho esquerdo, estava preocupado com ele, mas sabia que Sasuke que do jeito que estava não seria possível conversar com ele. Se levantou se dando por vencido **(Ken: Itachi não se dá por vencido. Jamás.) **outra hora tentaria desvendar aquele assunto e saiu em seguida fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando se viu sozinho Sasuke se revirou na cama ficando de bruços, fechou os olhos, inspirou e expirou profundamente. Tivera uma noite péssima, além do hematoma no olho causado pelo soco de certo loiro esquentadinho, havia um corte no canto dos lábios também. **(Ken: Droga de amnésia, não lembro disso.)** Ainda assim achava que ter levado aquele soco não tinha sido o bastante, quer dizer, ele imaginava levar aquela surra que o deixaria de cama por duas semanas inteiras.

— Droga. — Se antes Naruto não falava consigo o que diria depois da besteira que fizera? **(Annie: Diria que agora vai ser sua puta particular e que quer dar de quatro na próxima.)** Suspirou, nem deveria estar reclamando sabia das conseqüências e mesmo assim insistiu naquilo.

— "_Daikirai"._ — Lembrar daquilo causava um embrulho em seu estomago.

Duas batidas lhe chamam a atenção ele bufou irritado, não queria ver e muito menos falar com ninguém.

— Ta aberta. — Gritou e a porta se abriu, **(Ken: Se a porta "ta aberta" como ela se abriu?) (Annie: Porta mutante.)** a principio Sasuke não viu quem era a pessoa, pois estava de costas e nem se deu ao trabalho de recepcionar seja lá quem fosse.

— Além de bastardo é mau educado. **(Annie: Mau e mal again.)** — Resmungou o convidado.

Sasuke deu um pulo da cama **(Ken: Queria saber pular de bruços. *Tentando*) (Annie: Eu também. *Deita no chão e começa a tentar também*)** e olhou espantado para o garoto loiro parado em frente a porta com os braços cruzados.

— Não vai me convidar pra sentar, teme? **(Annie: "Claro, vem aqui e senta no meu colo.")**

Sasuke tinha perdido complemente a cor, **(Ken: Como se antes ele fosse muito corado.)** ele ficou petrificado **(Annie: Cadê as mandrágoras?) (Ken: Annie, não é Harry Potter.) **e respondeu mecanicamente.

— O que você faz aqui? Como chegou aqui?

— Tsk. Como assim, imbecil? Não é obvio? Andando úe! **(Annie: Claro que é. Está na cara que você veio de disco voador.)** Depois a anta sou eu. — E fez um bico contrariado.

— Não, não. Como sabia onde eu morava?

— AH, perguntei pra uma velhinha que passava aqui na rua onde morava um pervertido, gay, metido de olho roxo. E ela me deu esse endereço. **(Ken: Tentativa de comédia – fail.)**

—...

Sasuke continuou a olhá-lo esperando pelo motivo que o tinha trazido ali, mas o loiro continuava em pé com os braços cruzado e um bico torto nos lábios.

— To esperando você me convidar para sentar. **(Annie: Preciso de terapia. Pensei merda.) (Ken: Eu também.)**

— Sente logo, asno! **(Annie: Pensei mais merda ainda.) (Ken: Eu imaginei a cena.) (Annie entrega o cartão da psicóloga dela pra Ken, já que ele precisava mais.)**

—... Hum... Eu até sentaria se pudesse, mas graças a um certo pervertido molestador não posso sentar. **(Annie: Então por que estava esperando ele te convidar pra sentar?) (Ken: Pra fazer essa piadinha idiota.)**

Sasuke sentiu o sangue subir as faces violentamente, ele desviou os olhos para um ponto qualquer pra disfarçar o desconcerto.

— Sasuke!

—...? — O moreno ficou surpreso quando o loiro se aproximou de si colocando as duas mãos uma de cada lado de seu ombro e um sorriso cínico desenhou-se nos labios dele. **(Annie está chamando os acentos do mesmo jeito que se chama cachorro.)** Sasuke pensou em perguntar o que era, desconfiado daquela atitude, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele ficou sem ação, como instinto seu corpo se curvou pra frente por causa da dor aguda.

Naruto tinha lhe dado um soco na boca do estomago. **(Ken: Como ele conseguiu isso?) (Annie: Enfiou a mão goela abaixo no Sasuke até achar a boca do estômago e aí deu um soco.)**

— Isso é uma vingança, por 'eu' ter passado a noite inteira no banheiro defecando sem parar. **(Ken: ...) (Annie: WTF?) (Ken: Era pra ser sexy?)** — Sorriu e depois exclamou erguendo os braços para o alto. — AHHHHH, agora me sinto bem melhor. Vingança é um prato que se come quente.

— Bastardo filho de uma égua. — Rosnou Sasuke sentando-se na cama ainda curvado por causa da dor.

— Sasuke! — O Uchiha olhou.— Pensa rápido! — Um envelope lhe foi arremessado e ele pegou no ar com sua mão esquerda. **(Ken: Mas ele não estava com muita dor até dois segundos atrás?)**

Sasuke ficou olhando sem entender para o loiro.

— Abra!**(Ken: As pernas!)** — Disse.

E ele abriu o envelope se surpreendendo com seu conteúdo.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou. **(Annie: "Um convite por escrito para ir num motel e trinta camisinhas.")**

— Não sabe ler? **(Ken: "Não.")** São duas entradas para o cinema.

— Pra ver 'Os Cavalheiros do Zodíaco, o prolongo do céu'? **(Annie: Nem o nome do filme a autora sabe. *Bebe mais*) **

— É. Faz um tempo que eu quero assistir. — Sorriu o loiro faceiro. **(Ken: Não, eu não li isso! *Tentando apagar da memória* Maldita amnésia que não funciona quando eu preciso!)**

Sasuke pensou em soltar uma charadinha **(Annie: ?)** para irritá-lo sobre o filme, mas bastou ver aquele enorme sorriso que ele acabou desistindo. **(Annie: AINDA BEM!)**

— Então, você vai, neh?

—...— O moreno fez uma afirmativa.

— Acho bom. — Disse o loiro insolente e Sasuke quis socá-lo até a morte. — Afinal você vai ter que se responsabilizar pelo meu primeiro beijo e.. Todo o resto. **(Ken: O estupro, você quer dizer?)**

O Uchiha ficou sem palavras, ele apenas fez um gesto mecânico assentindo. **(Annie: DESCOBRI! Por isso o Sasuke tá estranho. É um Sasuke mecânico.)**

— Mas fique sabendo que eu continuou te odiando. — Sasuke revirou os olhos. Tinha que ser o dobe.

— 'Nee', Sasuke?

— Huh?

— Quem é aquele de cabelo cumprido? **(Annie: Hã? O que o cabelo cumpriu?)**

—...— Olhou confuso sem entender e questionou. — Meu irmão, por que?

— Sério? Vocês são bem diferentes.

— Você foi a única pessoa que disse isso. Geralmente todo mundo diz que somos a cara de um e o focinho do outro. **(Ken: Realmente muito burra.)**

—... — Naruto estava preste a dizer alguma coisa quando a porta foi aberta revelando um Itachi com uma bandeja nos braços que continha dois pires com bolos de chocolate e duas xícaras de chá. **(Annie: Itachi mordomo! O que falta acontecer nessa fic?) (Ken: Um ménage.) (Annie: Não dá ideia Ken, por favor.)**

Ele pediu licença **(Ken: Itachi pedindo licença? Daqui a pouco ele veste um avental roxo com estrelinhas e vai fazer rainbow cupcakes na cozinha para dar de presente para as crianças necessitadas.) **e deixou a bandeja sobre a mesinha que ficava no meio do quarto e em seguida saiu deixando os dois a sós.

Sasuke sentou-se no tatame com as pernas cruzadas esquecendo-se do o loiro em pé.

Depois de alguns segundo ele se deu conta que Naruto estava demorando demais para sentar e o chamou. **(Annie: Merda, pensei besteira.) (Ken: A terapia funcionou, porque eu não pensei :D) (Annie: Filho da puta.)**

— Naruto não vai to... — O Uchiha franziu a testa para um Naruto parado olhando pra porta viajando. — Naruto? **(Annie: Essa porta é incrível. Além de se abrir mesmo já estando aberta ela viaja *o*)**

— H-HÃ? S-sim? — Sasuke tinha um mau pressentimento, rapidamente seus instintos possessivos começaram a trabalhar. **(Ken: E agora temos instintos que trabalham!)**

— Seu bolo... Não vai comer? — Perguntou inexpressivo.

Naruto riu sem graça e em seguida sentou-se ao lado do Uchiha menor.

— 'Nee' Sasuke?

— O que?

— Tem certeza que vocês são irmãos? **(Annie: "Não, ele só nasceu da mesma mãe e do mesmo pai, mas, incrivelmente, nós não somos irmãos.")**

—...?

— Digo, seu irmão parece mais refinado e educado que você.

Sasuke não estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando, coincidência ou não seus olhos recaíram em um tecido vermelho largado sobre a cama. Imediatamente uma idéia sádica se apossou de si. **(Ken: MAIS ESTUPRO! D:) (Annie: Não. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor chega disso. *Começa a chorar*) (Ken: Calma, calma. *Entrega a garrafa mais próxima pra Annie*)**

—... Naruto?

— Fala! — Respondeu de boca cheia. **(Ken: Cheia do que?)**

— Vamos nos divertir um pouco? — Perguntou

Naruto tremeu dos pés a cabeça quando deparou-se com o sorriso que beirava insanidade **(Ken: Beirava a insanidade? Ele já estava completamente insano.) **de Sasuke e ficou apavorado quando notou que ele olhava para um ponto específico em cima da cama reconhecendo imediatamente a gravata vermelha.

— _Oh Oh... Ferrou! _

**Fim**

**===============/===============**

**Notas finais: **

**Encontraram erros? Apontem que eu corrijo.  
Duvidas? Perguntem e eu respondo com maior prazer. (Ken: UI!)**

**Reviews? Adoraria receber me fazem feliz. Criticas construtivas me fazem mais ainda. (Ken: Serve ripagem?)  
Beijos e até a próxima. (Ken: NÃO! Próxima não, por favor.)**

**Ken: Acabou? ALELUIA IRMÃOS! *Começa com a dança de crentes***

**(Annie ainda está traumatizada depois do último ataque que teve então foi levada para passar alguns dias em terapia.)**


End file.
